


Fire beat

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Fujigaya non si era mai ritenuto una persona incapace di resistere ai propri istinti.Tendeva a cedere quasi sempre, questo era vero, ma aveva sempre pensato di essere in grado di discernere per quanto riguardava il momento e il luogo.E la persona, soprattutto.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu





	Fire beat

**_ \- Fire Beat - _ **

Fujigaya non si era mai ritenuto una persona incapace di resistere ai propri istinti.

Tendeva a cedere quasi sempre, questo era vero, ma aveva sempre pensato di essere in grado di discernere per quanto riguardava il momento e il luogo.

E la persona, soprattutto.

Eppure, mentre si trovava nel camerino, non appena finito di registrare la puntata dello Shokura, tutte queste sue certezze stavano pian piano vacillando.

Kitayama era entrato nella stanza poco prima, ancora sudato dopo l’esibizione di Fire Beat, e si era accasciato scompostamente sul divano, posandosi una mano sul viso e respirando pesantemente, lamentandosi di tanto in tanto del fatto che non aveva più l’età per quel genere di passi.

Taisuke aveva ridacchiato insieme a tutti gli altri, in modo davvero poco convincente, mentre ripensava alla coreografia.

Non era la prima volta che cantavano quella canzone, non era la prima volta che lo vedeva muoversi in quel modo, mentre lui faceva pressappoco lo stesso.

Ma c’era qualcosa in quel ritmo, in quei gesti allusivi, nello sguardo del più grande mentre cantava, che gli avevano reso impossibile pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse lui, l’immagine di averlo sotto di sé mentre compivano quegli stessi movimenti, e l’erezione che gli premeva dolorosamente nei pantaloni da quando erano arrivati a metà della canzone.

Aveva cercato di non pensarci, di distogliere la mente da quel tipo di fantasie, ma Hiromitsu non lo stava affatto aiutando.

Non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo, steso su quel divano, e immaginarsi sopra di lui, immaginare il contatto con quella pelle messa in bella mostra dall’assenza della maglietta, immaginare di toccarlo e farsi toccare, di baciarlo, di leccare ogni centimetro di quel petto e...

Non poteva continuare, non così.

Teneva le gambe di lato, cercando di nascondere l’evidenza della sua eccitazione agli altri, e nel mentre fremeva.

Voleva che uscissero da quella stanza, che andassero a farsi una doccia, che lo lasciassero libero di agire, perché dal suo stato attuale dubitava che Kitayama li avrebbe seguiti.

Nikaido, Senga e Yokoo erano già usciti, rimanevano soltanto Miyata e Tamamori, i quali si stavano attardando, nel parlare di qualcosa su cui Fujigaya non riusciva minimamente a concentrarsi.

Sbatteva il piede a terra ripetutamente, nervoso, fino a quando non vide Yuta alzare lo sguardo su di lui.

“Qualcosa non va, Taipi?” gli chiese, sinceramente preoccupato.

Il più grande si sforzò di sorridere.

“No, Tama-chan. Sono solo stanco, tutto qui.” rispose, fallendo miseramente nel mascherare la propria tensione nel tono di voce.

Vide l’altro lanciargli un’occhiata confusa, mentre lo sguardo di Miyata sembrò quasi analizzarlo, fino a fissarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Sospirò teatralmente, prima di guardarlo con un misto di malizia e complicità e tirare Tamamori per un braccio.

“Vieni Yuta, andiamo a farci una doccia.” gli disse, senza girarci intorno.

“Ma...” tentò di protestare l’altro, solo per venire interrotto immediatamente.

“Puzzi, tesoro” insistette, con un sorriso, trascinandolo fuori.

Fujigaya si concesse un breve sorriso, prima di portare nuovamente lo sguardo su Kitayama.

L’altro sembrava ignaro di quello che gli accadeva intorno, e per un attimo pensò che dormisse.

Quando gli si avvicinò tuttavia, spostò la mano da davanti gli occhi, e lo fissò.

“Che cosa c’è, Taipi?” gli chiese, con tono stanco.

Il più piccolo gli fece un mezzo sorriso, senza rispondergli.

Con un gesto repentino, si mise anche lui sul divano, facendosi spazio fra le gambe dell’altro e stendendoglisi addosso, afferrandogli con decisione la giacca e cominciando a sfilarla.

Hiromitsu impiegò un po’ a reagire, ma quando si ritrovò con la parte superiore del corpo completamente nuda, afferrò un polso di Taisuke.

“Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?” gli disse, più confuso che contrariato.

Fujigaya si sistemò meglio sopra di lui, montandogli a cavalcioni e chinandosi in modo tale da avere la bocca vicino al suo orecchio.

Spinse il bacino contro i suoi fianchi, in un gesto più che eloquente.

“Ho un problema Mitsu, e visto che ne sei la causa speravo che potessi aiutarmi a risolverlo” mormorò, il più lascivamente possibile.

Il più grande gemette, irritato.

“Sono stanco, Taisuke” gli disse solo, ma l’altro non poté fare a meno di notare come avesse iniziato a muovere lievemente i fianchi, in modo lento ma costante.

Ignorando il suo ultimo commento, spostò la bocca sul suo collo, cominciando a baciarlo con decisione, a morderlo, a leccarlo, sentendo il sapore salato della sua pelle eccitarlo ancora di più se possibile.

Gli parve che fosse sul punto di ribattere ancora, ma alla fine sembrò rinunciarvi e gli portò le mani sulle spalle, prendendo a liberarlo dai vestiti.

Fujigaya nel frattempo scese con la lingua sul suo petto, quello che non aveva fatto altro che puntare durante l’esibizione; gli leccò un capezzolo per poi soffiarci sopra, andando a stimolare la sensibilità della sua pelle e divertendosi quando lo vide inarcare la schiena ed emettere un verso confuso.

Proseguì lungo la vita e i fianchi, lasciando di tanto in tanto il segno dei denti sulla carne, mentre con le mani si preparava il terreno più in basso, togliendogli la cintura e poi sfilandogli i pantaloni e i boxer a fatica, vista la posizione non precisamente comoda.

“Oh, al diavolo” si lamentò, scendendo dal divano e mettendosi in ginocchio a terra, tirandogli le gambe e liberandole dagli indumenti, prima di posarsele sulle spalle.

Finalmente soddisfatto, riprese da dove aveva interrotto.

Gli passò la lingua sull’ombelico, languido, scendendo sempre più lentamente verso il basso, mentre i fianchi di Kitayama si protendevano verso la sua bocca come se l’altro non fosse in grado di controllarli.

Resistette quanto poté, ma alla fine si lamentò.

“Siamo in un maledetto camerino, e fra poco gli altri torneranno. Quindi o ti decidi a fare qualcosa o ti sposti e faccio da me, grazie” sibilò, acido.

Fujigaya sorrise leggermente e poi, senza preavviso e tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui, portò la bocca sulla sua erezione, avvolgendola completamente e quasi rischiando di soffocare per lo spasmo del bacino di Hiromitsu.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo, cercando di rilassare i muscoli della gola per prenderlo più a fondo, poi cominciò a muoversi, velocemente, passando sulla sua lunghezza la lingua e un’ombra di denti, sentendolo gemere sempre di più, certo che avrebbe urlato se non si fosse trattenuto, se non fosse stato per una questione di orgoglio.

Interruppe il contatto con la sua pelle, e lo sentì lasciarsi andare ad un verso di disappunto; gli sorrise, mentre con aria allusiva si portava due dita alla bocca, curandosi di lasciarvi sopra uno strato della propria saliva, prima di tornare ad occuparsi del membro del più grande, avvicinando la mano alla sua apertura.

Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio, perplesso dalla piega che stava prendendo la situazione, ma non disse nulla.

Era troppo preso dalla situazione, troppo occupato a pensare alla bocca di Fujigaya su di sé e, in fondo, affascinato da quella prospettiva, per potersi permettere qualsiasi lamentela.

Taisuke lo stuzzicò un po’, per il puro gusto di farlo, prima di penetrarlo con un dito, cominciando a muoverlo lentamente dentro di lui, contorcendolo perché l’altro lo sentisse, perché gemesse.

Perché si contorcesse, così come aveva fatto sul palco poco prima, perché era quello che lui voleva vedere.

Continuò a passare la lingua sulla sua erezione, in modo poco deciso, non volendo ancora che l’altro venisse, mentre le dita dentro di lui divenivano due, e insieme riprendevano a muoversi per prepararlo e, contemporaneamente, per farlo fremere dalla sola aspettativa di quello che sarebbe seguito.

Quando lo ritenne pronto e, effettivamente, cominciò a preoccuparsi del fatto che gli altri potessero tornare, sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, facendo scivolare una delle gambe a terra ma tenendo l’altra sopra la spalla.

Si sistemò meglio davanti a lui, reggendosi con una mano sulla sua coscia, mentre con l’altra abbassava pantaloni e boxer per liberare la propria erezione, ormai dura e bagnata fino all’inverosimile, premendola sopra l’apertura del più grande.

Gli arpionò un fianco e, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, lo penetrò con una spinta secca, lasciandosi andare ad un verso quasi animalesco per l’improvvisa e tanto desiderata sensazione di calore che lo pervase.

Rimase fermo soli per qualche istante, affondando le unghie sui fianchi di Hiromitsu, tanto da essere certo di lasciare i segni, prima di cominciare a muoversi, ogni affondo deciso, forte, certo di usare tutto quello che aveva a sua disposizione per farlo finalmente urlare.

Non impiegò molto a trovare quel punto dentro di lui che gli fece inarcare la schiena in un angolo che riteneva quasi impossibile assumere, e si premurò di tornare su quello stesso punto più e più volte, sempre più forte, con sempre più decisione, mentre Kitayama perdeva qualsiasi forma di orgoglio o di ritegno e gli artigliava le natiche, spingendolo contro di sé come a chiedere ancora di più.

E fu felice di accontentarlo.

Si chinò leggermente su di lui, facendo scivolare la sua gamba contro il fianco per non fargli male, scendendo a lambirgli il petto con la lingua, mentre continuava a spingere sempre più a fondo, sempre più veloce, sempre più forte, quasi a diventare violento.

Non si preoccupò di trattenersi, conscio del fatto che niente di tutto quello poteva minimamente dispiacere al più grande.

Sentiva l’orgasmo farsi sempre più vicino, i movimenti sempre più erratici, e le sue mani sul corpo dell’altro si strinsero, la sensazione di quella carne sotto le unghie, della pelle sotto la lingua e intorno a lui furono troppo perché potesse sopportare oltre.

Si lasciò andare ad un gemito strozzato, e si spinse il più in fondo possibile, venendo dentro di lui.

Avrebbe voluto accasciarsi contro il pavimento, cercando nel freddo un sollievo dalla stanchezza, ma sentiva l’erezione di Kitayama premergli ancora contro il petto.

Si sfilò lentamente da dentro di lui, tornando nella posizione iniziale e prendendolo in bocca senza troppi preamboli, lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso.

Di nuovo, lo prese fino alla gola, fino a dove arrivava, e non fu necessario che qualche passaggio della sua lingua sulla punta perché l’altro venisse a sua volta, riversandosi dentro la sua bocca con quell’urlo che Fujigaya aveva tanto atteso.

Rimase fermo qualche secondo, cercando di respirare con il naso e di reprimere la lieve sensazione di fastidio, prima di riuscire finalmente ad ingoiare e potesse togliere la bocca da sopra il membro ormai spento dell’altro.

Ricadde seduto sul pavimento, ansimando, e si leccò teatralmente le labbra per il puro gusto degli occhi di Hiromitsu, ancora fissi su di lui.

Non poterono concedersi di rimanere fermi a lungo, improvvisamente preoccupati dal fatto che gli altri sarebbero tornati a momenti.

Si ripulirono alla bell’e meglio, per poi tornare ad infilarsi i vestiti, proprio mentre sentirono dei passi nel corridoio, poco fuori dalla porta.

Prima che gli altri entrassero, Kitayama avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio del più piccolo, con aria maliziosa.

“Credo che ‘Fire Beat’ sia la mia canzone preferita” gli disse, prima di aggiungere. “Non credere che quello che fai tu su quel palco sia meglio di quello che faccio io. La prossima volta vedremo chi prenderà in mano le redini della situazione” lo provocò.

Taisuke scoppiò a ridere, piano, ancora provato dalla stanchezza.

“Quando vuoi, Kitamitsu” gli disse, piano. “Davvero quando vuoi.”


End file.
